In recent years, the ability to control crop input applications on a site-specific basis (known as “precision farming”) has increased interest in varying input types throughout a field. In particular, advances in seed genetics and agronomic research have increased the need for solutions enabling the variation of seed types in the field during a planting operation. Prior proposed solutions such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,543,238 require multiple meters at each row unit and are relatively slow to transition between seed types. Other proposed solutions involve shifting between input types fed to the metering units, which results in blending of input types at the metering units and thus blended input regions in the field. Preferred solutions would quickly transition between input types with limited blending between seed types.
Thus there is a need in the art for systems, methods and apparatus for effectively selecting and varying agricultural input types during an in-field operation.